


Lil Bunny

by SinScrivener



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: I named a Disposable Demon, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:14:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27829525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinScrivener/pseuds/SinScrivener
Summary: Unlike Crawley, Seth is all too happy to show his 'family' he's a true Demon!
Relationships: Hastur & Ligur (Good Omens), Hastur/Ligur (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Lil Bunny

Hastur and Ligur had heard Seth had wanted to punch an Angel-Well, a Disposable Demon had and figured 'why not treat their own Personal Demon to one?'

Surely since he acted NOTHING like Crawley, he'd HAVE to have a taste for the blood of the opposition!

So tonight, the night before Christmas, the night when 'miracles came true', three Demons came Above, as a family, two with high hopes for the youngest between them who was told only that he was about to partake in a very special treat.

Seth, the once Disposable Demon now Personal Demon of Dukes/Lords Hastur and Ligur was also in secret, kind of like their son.

Hastur himself taking him literally under his large desert colored wing and becoming the mum whilst Ligur became his da.

In Hell, he worked for both like this wasn't a thing, but tonight, maybe because of the magical feeling that Christmas eve brought a person, Seth bounded forward like a Hellspawn and called back towards his Lords, back towards his parental figures happily, "Wot exactly is it that we're doing tonight?"

Ligur the whole while was keeping watch of the skies, Hastur himself smirked as Seth fell backwards and answered as they walked over him, "Lurking!"

"This is Angel's season, mum! If we're caught-"

"Ppff, lil bunny thinks we're ganna get ourselves caught, ey?" Ligur snickered, eyes still up to the starry night skies.

'Bunny,' 'Lil Bunny,' and 'Cotton Ball,' had become some nicknames of Seth's being Disposables horn hair resembled those of rabbit ears-And even though Seth loved caterpillars, these nicknames were a soft reminder of where exactly he'd been before and how his 'parents' still saw him as-Their little rabbit.

"We wanna get caught~" Hastur soothes to Seth just as Ligur makes a noise akin to a low bird whistle.

Hastur unleashes his wings which blankets the lot and waits a moment before purring into Seth's ear, "Be brave~" Then pushed him out onto the snow ahead, before the Angel Ligur had seen Above.

Without a second thought, both Hastur and Ligur rush forward, looking ready to attack Seth who remained stunned upon the snowy ground, only to stop short when the Angel lit down and declared with a voice righteous and true, "Going against your own? Have you no shame you disgusting monsters?"

"Outta the way, Wanker! This sniveling lil bitch needs to be taught a lesson about how to behave around his betters!" Hastur snarled as Ligur bared his fangs.

Seth all the while lay sprawled behind the Angel a moment longer only to recall what exactly it was that they were doing out here in the first place.

\--

He'd been tasked with proving he had only loyalties to his Lords and none to his old fellow Disposables. 

Face to face with what once was himself, Seth looked into the eyes that BEGGED to be allowed to live, allowed to survive and prove himself as a true Demon!

Lord Hastur, Ligur, Dagon, Gabriel, AND Prince Beelzebub all had watched him and how he responded to it all.

Listened to how he handled the Disposables pleading, crying, begging.

Dealt with his retaliation when peace and kindness wasn't on Seth's mind.

Watched the ending of the Disposables life when Seth was told by his Prince to end it.

They saw no remorse in his beautiful brown eyes as he stood upright, bloody faced, clawed hands clutching the dead Disposable. Upon walking towards the Prince he presented the body to them with a flourishing bow of his wings whilst his whole self nearly touched the ground before his Princes feet.

That was when, with his own ears, Seth heard his Prince declare to his Lords Hastur and Ligur that-

-

'Wrath izz with him, that'zz a good ssstart for being a Persssonal Demon for sso short a time. The Pride flowing from you two, it remindszz me of when you showed me your Hellspawnsss! It's much the same.'

'Keep thisss up, and I'm sure if you desire to, he'll be his own Demon one day!'

\--

Back to why they were all Above and his parental figures were risking themselves like this for him, before this Angel of all beings!

It was because of his excellent work with the Disposable!

The Angel!

That Angel was his treat!

Like they knew he figured it out at last, both Hastur and Ligur together moved as one right for the Angel still guarding Seth.

Hastur snagged the Angel's arms whilst Ligur socked him in the gut then upper chin sending him crumpled to his knees.

Once upon his knees, helpless before the Dukes of Hell, Hastur and Ligur together watched what Seth would do and began to smirk as in a few moments, Seth got up slowly from his spot in the snow and blinked at the stunned Angel.

"Your treat, son~"

"You've always wanted to punch an Angel, right? Here's one better~"

Seth stared at the despondent Angel a moment more than towards his Lords before asking, pointing towards him with a clawed finger, "You want me to kill'm?"

"Ya!"

Ligur shook the Holy being a bit and laughed, "You get to pluck his feathers for your nest and everything, flaunt them in Hell even!"

"Lig makes amazing things from their bones!" Hastur said with a rather affectionate purr thrown his mates way and the two touched noses for a moment.

"But.. But it's Angel season.."

"And we was all just walking along peacefully like!" Ligur shot back before pushing the being backwards, a huff sounding as he began to come around from the punches.

"Will you show us what you can do, Cotton Ball?" Hastur asked with a saddened voice, pointed torn ears upright, blackened eyes hopeful. 

Seth remembered Crawley and all he'd done to his mum and da! All what his mum and da had done to provide for him and yet-

"Lig wait," He heard Hastur snip and watch the built other of the pair get ready to crush the Angel's gut with his boot to knock him out again then was looked at by both.

He saw hope in Hasturs eyes.

Fear to..

These same eyes had tried to teach the Traitor CRAWLEY!

His poor mum and da…

Seth had proven himself once already that day to them that they could believe in him-

He stared at this Angelic beast as he blinked open his eyes slowly and saw him looking his way.

"Please, young man, you have promise!" He was told before his ears pinned themselves back and he snarled sharply in return, "Do I Wanker?"

Upon his chest, clawed hands dug, Seth set himself to glare at the Angel and hissed, body bristled, voice dripping as his parents watched, ready if he needed them but giving him his space, "Oi, tell HER that when I FELL Angel of God! I watched Her Creation kill her bab! I asked Her why She allowed it and yet She Damned Demons! And here I am!"

"Pl..ease.. Young man.. I can.. Tell Her-"

"You can 'tell Her', FUCK OFF!" Then, with his jaws around his windpipe, Seth sank his fangs deeply into the Angel's corporation until it broke through and into the Holy Self.

Once there, in a twisted sense of himself, unsure as to why, he pulled his mouth free and instead, began to sing!

Upon hearing him do this, wise to his work, Hastur and Ligur swiftly left, leaving the Angel both mortal body and Holy Self to get a blood curdling dose of Seth's 'singing' that burst his eardrums down to brain vessels and blood vessels. 

He wasn't like Hastur nor Ligur.

No, no!

He sang on until the snow around the Angel steamed with blood, the Holy beings eyes, ears, nose, mouth, and every other orifice to mention leaked some liquid or other.

A beautiful song he sometimes hoped God could hear even!

A song he finished with a calming whistle to his Lords/parents to assure them it was safe to come back.

It had taken him ages to figure out that his singing killed the people and beings around him but he still didn't understand HOW it did.

To HIM, it sounded grand!

But now knowing helped~

It was a death song of sorts.

And by Satan was it a treat to use and watch when he used upon someone!

"Good work, son!" Hastur almost cried out upon sight of the Angel and his bloody red body and Seth's form sitting calmly beside it, clawed hand patting the dead beings head.

"I don't think he enjoyed my singing~" Seth mused only for Ligur to crush him in a bear hug and roar with laughter. 

"Now, to bring your kill back Home~" Hastur said proudly, eyes upon Seth still, torn ears upright, unable to hide his joy over this turn out.

Seth himself returned proudly with standing up, nuzzling up into his mums arms, voice almost silent, "I learned from my mum and da after all how could I not have done good work today?"

"Here I figured I was the only one who could make Pet cry~" Ligur rumbled as he brushed into both Hastur and Seth, Hastur sobbing into Seth's neck and shoulder.

"Sorry-"

"Naah, no need to be, Lil Bunny~" Ligur assured and hugged him close too.

The Angel for the moment forgotten, the three Demons stood together in the winter's eve of Angel's and basked in the rare glow of Demonic love that was truly there for them too.

A love Hastur was sure he lost not once, but twice in his lifetime!


End file.
